This invention relates generally to a router tool and, more particularly, to a router tool for use with conventional rotary drive devices.
Routers are used extensively to cut patterns into wood and metal substrates. However, conventional router tools are not suitable for use in work applications requiring the creation in workpieces of relatively minute grooves of varying dimension. Furthermore, existing motor driven router tools are unduly cumbersome and expensive for certain applications.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a relatively inexpensive router tool that can be used to cut rabbets and grooves of varying dimension in either wood or metal workpieces.